


The Black Fairy's Chaos

by ml101



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 6, Post-Canon, Savior Rumple, after the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: It's been a year and a half since the defeat of the Black Fairy and things have finally quieted down in the small town of Storybrooke. But as every problem in the lives of the towns heroes have proven...everything starts with a rash decision from Reul Ghorm and things spiral out of control...into chaos.Post S6, not taking into account S7 canon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I have a lot of WIPs but this just wouldn't stop bugging me. I have a few chapters written already so hopefully this fic is completed by the end of the year.
> 
> I will be adding character and relationship tags as they appear in the story.

Tiger Lily hugged the baby tighter as the portal to wherever Reul Ghorm had sent Fiona closed. The baby had been crying during the confrontation but now he seemed to have quieted down. Upon closer inspection, Tiger Lily concluded that the baby seemed to be exhausted...but why? He's been sleeping most of the day unless-

"You sensed it too," said Reul Ghorm from behind her and Tiger Lily turned. "He ensured that the wand would be able to banish Fiona away."

"Why would he do that?" asked Tiger Lily, astounded that the small baby was able to accomplish such feat.

"Not him exactly, but his magic," explained Blue.

"But Fiona-"

Blue cut her off by waving the wand over the infant and soon enough his destiny appeared before their very eyes except the thin white line from before had now become-

"What does this mean?" asked Tiger Lily as she turned to Blue who looked troubled with the thin black line emerging from the infant. His once pure white destiny now tainted by his mother's attempt to keep her powers.

"It means," began Blue as sighed and kept the shears. "That this boy will still be the Saviour the legends have told...but his path in fulfilling his destiny is now paved with darkness."

"What?" asked Tiger Lily as she looked at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"He must walk a path of darkness to be able to have the power to defeat his mother," continued Blue. "He will lead a painful and troubled life...enduring suffering that may be even worse than death."

"There must be something we can do to prevent that," exclaimed Tiger Lily. "This boy is a mere child, Blue. We cannot let this happen."

"He will grow up, Red." said Blue. "His destiny has been rewritten by Fiona's act. There is nothing we can do to help him."

"You're condemning an innocent child to a fate worse than death," accused Tiger Lily. "What makes us different from Fiona and her curse?"

"You answered that earlier Tiger Lily," hissed the Blue Fairy as she turned to look at the other fairy. "A sacrifice of one life so that others may live? That is the fate of the Saviour."

Tiger Lily fell silent as he looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. "That was before, Reul Ghorm," she paused and turned to the head of the fairies. "That was before I knew that destiny could be rewritten. If Fiona was able to rewrite her son's destiny, a mere human who transformed herself to become a fairy, surely we must have the power to do so as well."

Reul Ghorm shook her head. "The best thing we can do for him is to return him to his father."

"And then what?" asked Tiger Lily. "How will I explain to this boy his-"

"You are no longer required to keep in contact with him," said Blue. "We will go to him when the time is right."

"Are you banning me from seeing my own fairy godchild?" asked Tiger Lily.

"His life is now tainted with darkness, we cannot help him," said Blue.

"Do you expect me to just leave this child to face whatever pain and suffering he must endure to be strong enough to defeat his mother?" demanded Tiger Lily.

"He has to face those all on his own," fired back Blue. "Those trials will make him stronger. Test him...to make sure he doesn't end up like Fiona."

"You expect me to just watch idly by as he-"

"Yes," said Blue, her voice thunderous and echoing across the Sacred Vault of the Fairies. "Fiona changed his destiny Tiger Lily. There is nothing we can do about it."

"Nothing we can do? Or nothing you want to do?" accused Tiger Lily. "Aren't fairies supposed to help children?"

Reul Ghorm cringed as Fiona's words were echoed by the fairy in front of her. "Careful, Red. You're starting to sound like Fiona."

"Well I'll save you the trouble," said Tiger Lily as she gently placed the baby back in the small bassinet. "After we've returned the boy to his father," she paused and glared at Blue. "I give up my wand and wings."

"Tiger Lily-"

"If fairies let innocent children suffer when they can do something about it," began Tiger Lily as she took her own wand into her hands and snapped it in two. "I don't want to be a fairy any longer."

"Tiger Lily, you cannot do this."

"Watch me," challenged Tiger Lily as she took the bassinet and walked out of the Vault, leaving the remnants of her wand and a stunned Reul Ghorm behind.

* * *

_*present day Storybrooke, a year and a half after the defeat of the Black Fairy_

Tink was ecstatic that she had finally a place to call her own. She had finally earned enough money to rent a good house and lot from Rumplestiltskin, though she suspected that the place she was looking for fitted her price range because Belle was her boss.

She just had the last of her things packed in an overnight bag and she was ready to finally leave the convent behind. Something she wished she could have done years prior.

As she was about to make her exit, a sense of guilt shadowed her. She sighed and made her way to Reul Ghorm's office. Not that it would make any different, but Tink thought that she could be the bigger person in this and bid the senior fairy a formal farewell.

She was a little surprised to see light from underneath the office door. She knocked politely but did not wait for an invitation as she opened the door.

"Green, I wasn't expecting you to bid farewell," said Blue, her back towards the door as she studied something levitating in front of her.

"Yes, well, I figured it was the respectable thing to do," replied Tink. "Look Blue-what the hell are you doing?"

"You might not be one of us, Green, but please mind your language," said Blue as she turned the page of the book she had in her hand. But Tink paid her no mind. She was too fixated in the things levitating in front of the senior fairy.

The Black Fairy's wand and the Ancient Wand, the wand used to banish the Black Fairy to the Dark Realm...the wand meant to be used by the Saviour.

"Still doesn't answer my question," said Tink as she eyed Blue. "Increasing your power isn't really your style...so it begs the question, what are you doing with those two powerful wands, Reul Ghorm?"

Blue sighed as she shut the book she was holding. "Since you are to leave us Tinker Bell, I don't see it as any of your business."

Tink narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I just hope I don't let it slip out when I'm at Granny's and the Charmings are having their usual breakfast. Or maybe even to my boss and her husband when their at the library."

Blue answered the glare with one of her own. "My wand sensed a trap left by the departed Black Fairy. I'm simply trying to break it before I return both items to Rumplestiltskin. I don't want him thinking that I set up the trap myself."

"Why don't you just tell him?" said Tinker Bell, seeing as it was the most obvious course of action.

"Like he would believe me," said Blue.

"He will, you just don't want to talk to him," pointed out Tink. "Belle has been dropping by once a month, asking when will you talk to your fairy godchild."

"I am not his fairy godmother," argued Blue.

"You expect me to believe that you didn't watch over him when Tiger Lily left?" challenged Tink. "Talk to him, Blue. He's waited for enough time as it is."

Blue sighed and turned her back to the other fairy. "Is that what this is? This is your version of closure?" Tink continued as she walked over to the senior fairy. "I'm pretty sure talking over a cup of tea would take less effort."

"Do you honestly believe Rumplestiltskin will listen to me?" asked Blue.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be talking to him alone," fired back Tink. "I'd even wager that you'd probably be talking mostly to Belle and Rumplestiltskin will just be in the room listening, not meeting your eye and holding hands with his wife."

Blue sighed and opened the book she had been reading before. "As I said, you're already left our convent, Tinker Bell. Fairy matters are no longer your concern."

Tink shook her head. She shouldn't have bothered. "Fine. I hope we rarely bump into each other in town Mother Superior."

She gave the wands one last look before leaving the office and closing the door.

Blue closed the book once again and took out her own wand. She was about to test her theory when Tink had arrived. The trap on the Ancient Wand seemed to just be an ordinary expel of immense magic. But with both it and the Black Fairy wand inside a protective field, Blue just had to trigger the trap and let the magic cancel each other out.

But as always, there are many things that the Blue Fairy did not consider as she performed her magic trick.

And across the town of Storybrooke, a man was suddenly plagued by a nightmare he could not explain and once again he was going to pay for Reul Ghorm's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_He was running._

_He didn't know it yet but he would be spending most of his life running._

_His father had told him to that he'd be back after a little while and gave him free reign to wander around. But then darkness had fallen and he needed to get back and he just ran._

_He could hear something following him, high in the air or near the ground and it just fueled his legs to run faster._

_There were mumbled whispers that he could barely make out but it made him shiver in terror. Something about an undoing, a dagger, a boy who never grew up, a great evil…_

" _Rumple…"_

_There was a shadow above him...a shadow that seemed familiar, a figure who had snatched him away from the man who had raised him._

_His foot caught on a tree root and he fell hard on the forest floor._

" _I know how to recognize a desperate soul."_

_Dark tendrils wrapped themselves around him as he screamed for his father, for anyone to rescue him._

" _I am and will be a part of you..." A black figure hovers over him, a woman with long brown hair and eyes the same shade as his own...her hand hovering over his heart. "Always." Her hand plunged into his chest and he screamed-_

Rumplestiltskin jerked awake, his breathing labored. He quickly turned and was relieved to see his wife still sleeping soundly but that relief was short lived as his heart continued to hammer inside his chest.

His heart. Well at least he knew it was still inside him.

He wrapped his shaking arms around his legs as he hugged them towards his chest. It was just a dream, nothing more. He was due for one since the Black Fairy's death and he was surprised that they hadn't been plaguing his sleeping moments since that day.

He wondered if his mother was truly dead most days or just waiting for the right time to resurface and attack once more...because something in him felt like it had been too easy to defeat her.

The bed shifted and Rumplestiltskin felt a little guilty as his true love raised her head.

"Rumple, what time is it? Did Gideon wake up?" asked Belle, her words slurred by her drowsiness.

"No, everything's fine…" began Rumple but his voice croaked and Belle was instantly alert as she studied her husband. She didn't need to hear anymore. She wrapped her arms around her husband and held him close.

"Nightmare?" asked Belle as Rumple leaned his head on hers.

"Yes," sighed Rumple as he melted in her embrace. "I was due for one."

Belle was about to say more when the baby monitor chimed to life. "I'll get Gideon. He always knows how to make his father feel better."

Rumple smiled softly as Belle left for their son's nursery. Rumple leaned back so his back was to the headboard. He didn't remember much of the nightmare...just that he was paralysed with immense fear that it nerved him to his bones.

The only other thing he did remember was something to do with his heart...he tried to push himself to remember what he had dreamt but he just couldn't grasp it.

Fear and his heart….that was it.

"We're going to have a special guest tonight," said Belle as she entered their bedroom once more, carrying a somewhat awake Gideon, who beamed upon seeing his father.

"Here you go Gideon," said Belle as she handed the boy to his father, Gideon's hand immediately going to his father's face, brightening the small smile already on Rumple's face.

"Hey Gideon," said Rumple as he held his son close. "Why are you up and about?"

"Maybe he sensed that you needed us," tried Belle as she wrapped her arms around his once more.

"Well I am eternally grateful," replied Rumple as he cuddle closer to his wife, Gideon's eyes already falling back to a peaceful sleep.

"I'm always here, Rumple," continued Belle, turning to meet his eyes. "Whenever your ready…"

Rumple nodded and kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo...relaxing in the thought that she was close.

"I wish I could...I just don't remember a lot of what I dreamt," answered Rumple. "Just the fear that overcame me and rendered me powerless…"

"It wasn't her?" asked Belle hesitantly. The topic of Rumple's mother was still a sore and sensitive topic to Rumplestiltskin. Belle wished that the Blue Fairy would talk to him about it. She was the only other person who knew Fiona before she became the Black Fairy.

"I don't know," admitted Rumple. "Fear and something about my heart...but when I try to remember…" He shuddered and Belle tightened her hold on him. "I'm sorry for being such a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rumple," said Belle sternly. "You were never a coward. You did what you thought was best for your family. None of that was cowardice."

Rumple sighed as they both gently laid back down, a sleeping Gideon between them. He watched his family, Belle looking at him with all the love in the world and Gideon whose small hands held on to his father's shirt.

"Our little Morpheus will keep you from having anymore bad dreams," tried Belle and Rumple couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wonder until what age can we call him little," said Rumple as he looked at his sleeping son.

"Still cannot fathom where he got his height from," said Belle as she yawned and Rumple lifted the blanket to cover all three of them. As he did so, Belle grabbed his hand and held on tight. "I'm right here...ok?"

Rumple smiled and nodded. The Black Fairy was gone. She could never hurt him or his family ever were no more threats or dangers...there was only their new beginning.

* * *

Belle had closed the library for the day to do some inventory. She really needed to put up a restricted section for all the magic and fairy books she had, as well as other spell books that might have been brought back from any of the curses that have hit the town. She still hasn't gone through the inventory since the Black Fairy's curse. She didn't know if some of the magical books and scrolls they've had were now missing or have increased in number.

So she was a little surprised to hear the door to the library open as she continued to shelve the relatively safe spell books. Regina and Rumple agreed with Mary Margaret to teach magic to the children who had potential, leaving them untrained was a far greater risk, a fact that everyone agreed on. The basic spell books where her most popular collection these days as more and more children and teenagers were trying to see what they could do.

"Library's closed today or if you're Tink I told you to take the day to get settled into your new house," called Belle as she shelved the last book and turned to whoever entered the library.

She was surprised to see Reul Ghorm.

"Blue?" began Belle. "I don't usually have the advance magic text here at the library-"

"I actually came to talk to you, Belle," began Blue gently. She looked hesitant and something in Belle stirred. Would she finally agree to talk to Rumple about his mother?

"I was hoping you could give these to your husband," said Blue as she approached the desk and placed both the Black Fairy's wand and the other she recognized as the wand that Rumple had fixed when they had found out that he was a Savior once before. "I meant to give them sooner but I discovered some sort of magical trap and I just wanted to get those out of the way. Your husband might think I planted them."

Belle didn't voice out that Rumple would think just that but eyed the senior fairy. "Wouldn't it be better if you gave him these yourself? I'm not really sure I can handle fairy wands-"

"They're perfectly safe," said Blue and she nodded to her and began to leave.

"Blue wait!" called Belle as she rounded her desk to talk to the fairy. "Please, Rumple deserves some sort of explanation."

"Belle, I-"

"You may not have been the one to cut away his destiny of being the Saviour but the fairies should have still told Malcolm the truth," reasoned Belle. "Or even when Rumple had been old enough to understand." She paused. "Maybe things would have been different."

Blue's expression remained unreadable as she sighed and met Belle's eyes. "We abide by different principles Belle. Fairies follow what destiny has foretold. I could not intervene."

"You've intervened with Mary Margaret and David countless of times!" argued Belle. "What makes Rumple's life different?"

"Rumplestiltskin's fate should not have been changed from the beginning," said Blue. "Fiona changed all that when she tried to cut away his fate."

'That-wait, tried?" clarified Belle, her eyes widening. "Are you telling me that Rumple is still-"

"A Saviour, yes," replied Blue, giving her a puzzled look. "Does your husband not know that?"

"Fiona showed him what happened in the vault until the moment she was banished," said Belle. "They both thought that Rumple was no longer the Saviour."

"A destiny that great cannot simply be cut off," said Blue which made Belle push on.

"All the more reason why you have to talk to him, Blue," argued Belle. "He doesn't know that he is still a Savour."

"He must know," said Blue. "Otherwise, why would he have destroyed his own mother if he didn't know he was destined to."

"Nobody decides Rumple's fate but him," argued Belle, a little strongly as Blue retreated from saying anything more. "He stopped Fiona because he chose to fight for his family."

"Fiona was his mother," said Blue.

"The two ladies who raised him were his mothers," said Belle, echoing what Rumple had told her a year and a half ago. "Rumple never thought of Fiona as such. Sure he wanted answers, but he never forgot who his real mothers were."

Blue didn't respond so Belle took a bargain and walked over to the senior fairy. "Blue, this is exactly why you and Rumple need to talk. Everything could be cleared and the bad blood between you two may finally cease."

"Our difference is defined by him being the Dark One-"

"Rumple hated fairies because he thought his mother, who he thought was a fairy to begin with, abandoned him," reasoned Belle. "He generalized that all fairies were like that. You need to tell him the entire truth."

"He won't listen to me," said Blue, turning to leave once again. "You know everything that I do, Belle. Please pass my regards to your husband and to my godchild."

Before Belle could say anything more, Blue vanished much to the other woman's annoyance. She had no idea how to even begin to tell her husband what she had just found out. With the nightmare he had last night, she didn't know if this was the right time to approach the subject but she also didn't want to keep something this big from him.

Back in the convent, Blue collapsed on her chair.

Rumplestiltskin had not known he was the Saviour when he destroyed the Great Evil. Fiona had not known she had failed in cutting away her son's destiny.

Could Belle's words be true? Could things have been different if she had interfered? Would the cursed not have been cast multiple times?

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. In the end, Rumplestiltskin fulfilled his destiny. He destroyed the Great Evil and stopped the destruction of the Enchanted Forest. The end justifies the means. She wouldn't expect ordinary mortals to understand that...but one who has lived a long life as she has learned.

Still...the question remains, what if?

* * *

Rumplestiltskin couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that had been plaguing him that afternoon. A trickle at the back of his neck that someone was watching him, observing him...but there was no one around at the back of his shop.

Henry was at the front, meant to be wiping the counter but Rumplestiltskin knew his grandson had let his curiosity get the better of him and would probably be inspecting all the different items that caught his eye.

No Henry's presence wasn't the one unnerving him. His grandson had asked for a job since he wanted to earn more than his allowance to be able to take Violet out on a real date as he had termed it. (Because a meal at Granny's with most of his family pretending not to watch them wasn't a real date.) Henry's presence at the shop had become routine on him.

So what was this feeling?

Rumple sighed as he tried to focus on Archie's watch that he was repairing. He's been increasingly paranoid since the dream he had-

"You may think you can stop me…"

He immediately stood and turned around but he was all alone. Those words...his mother's words just before-

"But not even death can stop that, in fact, I suspect it will ensure it." The words echoed across the room and he turned once again only to feel a hand plunge into his chest, squeezing his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I tweaked Fiona's final words. It will make sense in the future, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin's eyes shot open as he quickly raised his head and looked around. He was alone at the back of his shop.

He looked down at the table where Archie's watch lay untouched in front of him. It looked like he had just fallen asleep and had a nightmare again...yes that was the logical explanation.

"Grandpa?" asked Henry and soon the curtain parted and Henry moved to the backroom. "You ok? Things were pretty quiet…"

"Nothing the matter," replied Rumple with a smile. "I seemed to have fallen asleep."

"You?" asked Henry, his eyes studying his grandfather intently. "I thought the Dark One didn't need sleep?"

"Well I've been trying to get as much as I can these days with caring for Gideon," explained Rumple, hoping to be convincing. "Need to set a good example for the lad or else Belle's hair will turn white before he hits puberty."

"Right," began Henry, slightly convinced. "So you didn't get much sleep last night?"

A lie was already at the tip of his tongue but one look from his grandson told him that brushing it aside would not do him any good. Seems Henry had inherited his mother's superpower.

"Nightmare," answered Rumpel truthfully. "Nothing to worry yourself over, my boy."

Henry nodded but he still looked worried. "Was it the Darkness?"

"It was my mother," shrugged Rumple. He wasn't sure from last night but with his recent nightmare...there was no doubt that Fiona was still a lingering presence in his mind. "Like I said, nothing to worry about. She's gone, no longer able to hurt us. I was long overdue for a nightmare since that day."

"But why now?" asked Henry. "I don't think this is by chance."

"Well," began Rumple slowly. "I've been letting my guard down so to speak." At Henry's confused expression, he pressed on. "I usually use my magic to shield myself from dreams, nightmares...I used it often to help me handle the onslaught of visions that come along with taking the Seer's gift. But I also use it to help my mind find some peace and quiet."

"So you've been slowly dropping that safeguard bit by bit?" clarified Henry.

"I did promise I would try to live a magicless life," said Rumple with a smile. "I don't like it but people have nightmares all the time. It's something I can learn to live with again, even after centuries."

Henry nodded, still looking worried. "Just promise me you won't keep this from grandma."

Rumple tried very hard not to smile at the term. Belle's initial reaction to being called that by Henry was subdued but as Henry kept calling her that and she insisted he just call her 'Belle', Henry had kept the term and tried to call her 'grandma' any time he could.

"She knows," said Rumple as he stood and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, (how long will he have a few inches over his grandson, he will never know), to reassure him. "She woke up last night and, along with Gideon, helped me get back to sleep."

"Maybe you could make that amulet you gave me before," began Henry. "Tweak it a little instead of about the Netherworld, it could help you navigate through your Dreamworld?"

Rumple was about to argue but stopped because that was actually a pretty good idea. "I'll have to ask Belle because that would be some serious magic but I think you're onto something, Henry."

Henry smile wide, a little proud that he was able to help. "Happy to help."

* * *

 

Belle was a little flustered. She had completely forgotten it was their turn to host the monthly dinner.

The dinner after the Final Battle had been Henry's idea and during that night he had suggested they do it regularly. (A suggestion that had everyone's heads turn towards Rumple who only had eyes for his grandson.)

She had only remembered when Rumple had called her to also get a chocolate from Granny's besides her order of apple cheesecake.

She rolled her eyes. Her husband and his sweet tooth. "Is there anything else you need? Do you want some help?"

"Henry has offered to help me with the food preparations." replied Rumple over the phone. "I might not be able to pick you up at the library though. Not unless you're ready and I can just ask Mrs Lucas to make a delivery."

So there she was now, helping Henry finish setting the table as Rumple cleaned the kitchen. Everything was in order and Rumple didn't need to extinguish any fire (much to Henry and Gideon's dismay).

"Henry would you mind getting your uncle ready?" asked Rumple as he entered the dining area. "Belle and I can take care of things."

"You sure?" asked Henry with a raised eyebrow. The last time Henry helped, they ended up reenacting a war between vikings and pirates during bathtime.

"Gideon has a new interest in dinosaurs," replied Belle and Henry laughed and headed to fetch his uncle.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" asked Rumple, catching Belle by surprise. "Is everything alright? You seem to be distracted..."

Belle sighed. In a way she should be happy that both of them knew each other so well that they could feel when the other was troubled.

Belle moved to grab her bag. "The Blue Fairy paid me a visit earlier today…"

Rumple's eyes narrowed slightly but did not say anything more. Belle offered him her hand and led them to the library in the house. It was initially Gold's study but with most books in the house located there, they decided to just make it a library instead of a study.

Once the door was closed, Belle retrieved both wands and showed it to him. "She asked me to give these to you."

Rumple's eyes widened as Belle set the wands in one of the tables of the room. "Why would she trust me to have these?" He turned to look at her. "Why now?"

"She mentioned something about the Black Fairy leaving a trap that she disabled. She didn't give them earlier because she thought you would assume the trap was her doing," explained Belle to which Rumple snorted in reply.

"It could still be trapped," mumbled Rumple. "May I?"

Belle nodded and Rumple motioned his hand over both wands, engulfing it in a mist of light maroon magic. "Anything?"

Rumple sighed and held the wand meant for the Saviour. "I sense a trace of what Reul Ghorm was talking about but it has been disabled." He paused and studied the wand. "But why would she give these to me. It's not like-"

Belle held his hands into her own. She knew what words were going to come out but she didn't want to hear him put himself down again.

"Rumple, what exactly did you see when your mother showed you why she left?" asked Belle and Rumple was caught by surprise. But the look of determination from Belle's face stopped him from questioning her and he just answered.

"She used the Shears of Destiny on me," answered Rumple. "And then Blue banished her."

"What exactly happened to your infant self when she used the Shears?" prodded Belle.

"There was this line," explained Rumple. "Resonating from my infant self and she cut it away and it dissolved."

"Is that it?" asked Belle. "Is that how simple it is to cut away someone's destiny?"

"I…" began Rumple, confused. "I don't know. Belle I don't understand-"

"Could you use magic and show someone's destiny like that?" asked Belle, looking at him seriously. "Have you tried to do that to yourself?"

"No, I never had any reason to," answered Rumple. "Belle, I'm rather confused by all this. What are you trying to say?"

"Please, Rumple," began Belle. "I know you won't believe in mere words. Just try."

Rumple was surprised. At first he was confused in what she was asking from him but then he understood. He didn't know what she expected to see but he waved a hand over himself and just as he thought it was a futile attempt…

A thin white line appeared from his chest. It was similar to what he had seen from his mother's memory of what had transpired in the Vault of the Fairies...but this time it was not just a white line. It was intertwined with another thin line but this time black.

Rumple raised his head and met Belle's eyes. No...this wasn't possible-

"Rumple," began Belle as she moved forward and placed her hands on his shoulder. "You're a Saviour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it's short but I figured it was the best way to end the chapter. :)
> 
> Coming up: A few more characters appear and we take a trip to Neverland.
> 
> TEA Season is upon us! If you have a tumblr, remember to support your favorite Rumbelle stories, arts, authors and artists!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to believe that the dinners became a monthly thing for them. ;)

Chapter 4

Emma had been the last person to arrive at the Pink Victorian home that Gold owned. It wasn't because she wanted to be fashionably late or anything...traffic was just really bad in Boston.

She had told Gold that it was the last trip she was taking to New York that if ever they still needed something, Gold would be the one to make a trip and not her. It was his idea to begin with, he should handle it.

Not that it wasn't a bad idea...the travel was just something Emma wasn't fond off.

Gold was finally the legal owner of Neal's apartment back in New York. No more dangers of it being rented out to someone else. Granted, the landlord had asked for the payment of all the rent missed when Neal had died but Gold was rich enough to pay that.

Gold has asked her help with all the leg work of it. He had cursed memories on how the law worked outside Storybrooke but he wasn't really up to the idea of making actual appearances in the law offices in New York. That's were Emma came in.

"You're just in time, Emma," said Belle as she opened the door, the sound of chatter coming from the dining room.

"Here I thought Henry already ate everything," joked Emma as she hanged her coat by the door and followed Belle to the other room. Gideon waved at her excitedly and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at how tall the little boy was going to be in a couple of decades. She handed Gold an envelope with a nod.

"Everything's settled," said Emma as she took a seat by Killian. "Don't expect me to help with the moving out."

"I don't plan on moving anything out, Sheriff," said Gold which caught Emma by surprise. The tone of voice was neutral, a tone she hasn't heard from him in over a year. "Some furnitures and appliances could be upgraded but I plan to keep the apartment as is as you are well aware."

"In case people of the Enchanted Forest need refuge, yeah I heard you the first time," replied Emma, eyeing him slightly. She didn't know what good her super power could do...it's not like he was lying or anything. He was keeping something though.

She wasn't able to dwell on that because Henry and Belle arrived with the food and everyone got into their usual dinner chatter.

Mary Margaret and Gold discussing the magical education of the town. David and Regine with the town's politics. Emma turned to her husband and asked how things were while she had been gone. Henry and Belle talking about the latest book of the best seller list.

Occasionally topics would cross and Emma found it funny that she finally had something normal and recurring in her life. Sure it was a little weird that she was having dinner at the house of Beauty and the Beast with Snow White, Prince Charming and the Evil Queen...not to mention her husband was Captain Hook. But yeah, it was the new normal.

After dinner and dessert, everyone went to the living room and watched Neal and Gideon play around. Mary Margaret and Belle watching their sons like hawks. David and Killian would open a bottle from Gold's cellar while Regina and Henry discussed his writing.

Usually Emma would join them and Gold would join Belle but there he stood at the sidelines, watching. Emma took that as her cue.

"Something on your mind, Gold?" asked Emma as she stood by his side. "You look like-"

"Nothing," that was a lie, Emma noted and now way was Gold that stupid to forget she was a living lie-detector. Something was definitely bothering him. "Excuse me, I just have to file this away."

This being the ownership papers she had given him earlier. She watched him retreat to the library and Emma was not one to take a hint so she followed.

Gold took out the files he had showed her when he had initially proposed the plan of acquiring Neal's old apartment. He slipped the papers there and closed the file with a heavy sigh. That particular endeavour was over so it wasn't like that was bothering the man.

"Sheriff, I'm not really the best company tonight," said Gold as he kept the files and turned to her.

"When are you ever?" asked Emma as she closed the door. "Look people tend to be a little passive aggressive when they haven't had much sleep."

Gold narrowed his eyes at her but then sighed and shook his head. "Don't be mad at Henry, I think he was just trying to find a way to help."

Gold raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me you researched magic-"

"He asked for a dreamcatcher," replied Emma walking over to him. "You know how you usually have something to do when all the voices were too much?" She remembered the Dark One Imp telling her to have a hobby. Gold had spinning, Emma had her dreamcatchers.

Gold's eyes softened. "Don't bother Emma," began Gold. "Nightmares plague us all."

"I know," replied Emma with a shrug. "Besides, I used all of them to store everyone's memories so I didn't really have any laying around that wasn't dark magic related." She did however wave her hand in front of them both and a simpel dreamcatcher appeared. It was smaller than what he had seen her create back when she was the Dark One and had a more intricate pattern but it was no mistaking a dreamcatcher.

"This was Neal's," began Emma as she turned from the dreamcatcher to Gold. "I was just about to leave the apartment when Henry called." She handed it to him. "It was hanging by the door to the bedroom and well...this was a personal item and even without Henry's call I think you should have it."

Gold took the dreamcatcher and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He already knew the answer but he asked anyway. "How do you know it's a personal item?"

"Because I gave him that," said Emma with a sad smile. "Look, Gold, I'm not going to pry and yeah maybe a dreamcatcher is just a placebo for nightmares...but I'd like to think that with this, Neal-Bae is watching over us." She paused and eyed him. "Especially over his stubborn father."

That got her a small smile and Emma counted that as a victory. She was about to say more when a knock sounded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Belle with a small smile. "We wondered where you have gone."

By we, she was referring to an already sleepy Gideon who was yawning and making grabby hands towards his father. Emma excused herself and Gold walked over to mother and son. "I'll get him to bed and-"

"Rumple," began Belle but Rumple shook his head.

"I can't Belle," began Rumple. "You can tell them why but I need to hear an explanation."

Belle sighed. "Why can't it wait?"

Rumple scoffed but shook his head and motioned towards Gideon. They stopped their discussion as they walked towards Gideon's room, the boy already asleep in his father's arms. Rumple gently placed the boy inside the crib and quietly left the room.

"I can't wait because all my life I've been searching for an answer," whispered Rumple as they headed back to the library. "All my life I asked why she never answered a call from me. I asked her to stop the war, I asked her to save my son and I never got an answer."

Belle remained silent as Rumple vented out his anger. She could understand his frustration, frankly it was what she had felt as well when Blue had talked to her earlier.

"All my life I thought I wasn't anything special because everyone I knew had fairies helping them," said Rumple. "Apparently I didn't deserve their help. I deserved suffering."

"Rumple-"

"And then she tells you that I'm a Saviour?! Why the hell did she never-" Rumple cut himself as he angrily slammed his hands on the nearest table. "I've waited too long for answers, Belle. I even gave up on an answer when I learned that my mother was the Black Fairy...but then this piece of information just gives me more questions than answers."

Belle sighed and wrapper her arms around him, gently rubbing a hand over his back. "I'm sorry." She began as Rumple turned to her. "I know it wasn't something you wanted to hear right this moment...but you deserved to know the truth as soon as possible."

"And I'm glad you told me," said Rumple with a sigh. "It's just-"

"Blue, I know," said Belle with a reassuring smile. "Go, I'll tell the others. But you have to expect that they want to know more after your meeting with Blue."

"I'd be worried if they didn't," replied Rumple. "Just make sure that it'll be tomorrow. I don't want an enquiry when all I want is to get to bed."

Belle giggled as she gave him a quick kiss. "Try not to burn the entire convent, alright? Blue is still Gideon's fairy godmother."

Rumple snorted but did not comment, mainly because of the unimpressed look Belle was shooting his way.

"I already apologised and said that you can chose the godparent of the next one," said Belle.

"And when do we plan on this 'next one'?" teased Rumple as he summoned his coat with magic, as well as the two wands "Gideon's almost two."

"I thought you wanted answers from Blue now," said Belle with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Are you really bribing me with-"

Rumple was cut short by Belle suddenly kissing him. "Couldn't hurt to try," replied Belle with a wink as she walked to the door, leaving Rumple dumbfounded but he chuckled as he shook his head. Trust his wife to brighten his mood even if he was about to confront the Blue Fairy.

* * *

Tiger Lily was still on edge.

Sure she really didn't know how long it has been since the almost destruction of all the realms but it still felt like Fiona's presence was still alive and just waiting for the right moment to strike once again.

After the realms were restored, the remaining inhabitants of Neverland had banded together and tried to coexist and live peacefully.

The remaining Lost Boys were under her care now, trying to learn how to fend for themselves with the likes of hunting and fishing. As well as avoiding the remainder of the shadow's magical influence on the land.

Magic was still ever present and it unnerved Tiger Lily slightly that she was able to sense it again. She hasn't tried to use it again. Whatever happened during the time of the almost destruction of all magic, must have reset something because magic was pulsing around her. Granted, she did cease to exist at one point when one of the first places to go was Neverland...Fiona must have held a grudge on Malcolm.

Speaking of, Tiger Lily dropped int the makeshift cave inside Skull Rock. Of all the places in Neverland, Tiger Lily felt the pulse of magic strongly from this place.

The hourglass lay dormant, no sand, no life whatsoever and Tiger Lily was a little perplexed. She had thought it was the source of magic she was feeling and was disturbed that another Pan might rise again.

But no, it lay dead from her perspective. Where was the magic coming from?

She turned to leave but something sparkled in her peripheral vision and she turned. There on the floor was some sort of black glass sphere...no a crystal ball and right beside it was a straw doll with a small blue sewn jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, heroes discuss what has happened. A confrontation can no longer be avoided.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is an AU. A big one, so there are some tweaks to canon that has already come to past. One you already know, the shears had not work on Rumple. Why? That will be explained in another chapter...

"Everything ok?" asked Mary Margaret as Belle returned to the living room. "We thought we heard an argument."

"You thought we heard an argument," said Regina rolling her eyes at her step-daughter. "The rest of us aren't jumping to conclusions that quickly."

"Where's grandpa?" asked Henry, stopping whatever debate his mother and grandmother were bound to have.

"He went to the convent," said Belle as she went and poured herself a cup of tea. "Please let me finish before you all bombard me with questions that I'm pretty sure I won't be able to answer."

She looked at each and everyone and when she didn't hear any objections, she sipped her tea and began her explanation.

"Blue came to the library earlier and asked me to give Rumple two wands," said Belle. "The Black Fairy's and the wand that Tiger Lily gave Killian."

Killian opened his mouth but everyone in the room glared at him and he wisely said nothing.

"She said that she only gave the wands now because she had discovered a trap set by the Black Fairy on whoever used the wand." continued Belle. "She wanted to disable that first because she knew that Rumple would think she was the one that left the trap and not the Black Fairy."

Regina snorted and everyone turned to her. "What? Just goes to show that the Blue Bug isn't high and mighty with magic after all. It took her a year and a half to disable whatever the Black Fairy had instore for whoever used the wands. Pretty sure Gold would have solved that particular problem in a day."

Emma rolled her eyes but turned back to Belle. "I'm guessing that's not the end of it...Gold wouldn't be this bothered if it's just because of two wands that have something to do with his mother."

Belle sighed. "No, it doesn't stop there unfortunately."

"Does it have something to do with his nightmare?" asked Henry. Rumple had told her earlier that he had another one while at the shop and had confirmed that it was his mother that was plaguing his sleeping mind.

"Not really but the subject of it, in hindsight, maybe," replied Belle much to everyone's confusion. "Blue told me in passing that the Black Fairy-Fiona, had tried to cut away her son's destiny."

The meaning was lost to most of the people in the room expect for Regina and Emma whose eyes widened.

"You said tried," began Regina as everyone turned from her to Emma. "You didn't say specifically 'cut away'. You said 'tried to cut away'. Are you telling us that-"

"Rumple's still a Saviour," said Belle. "When Fiona tried to cut away Rumple's destiny, the shears didn't work. Blue said that a destiny that great couldn't be cut away that easily."

"If I may," began Mary Margaret as everyone turned to her. "Why is this a big deal? Rumplestiltskin defeated his mother. He destroyed the Great Evil. He fulfilled his destiny with or without the knowledge that he was meant to do so."

"It's a big deal to him," surprisingly it was David who answered. "Gold and I are alike in some ways. We were both raised in poverty. People like us back in the laws of the Enchanted Forest weren't helped by fairies or anyone for that matter because we were the lowest class. We worked for the royals and those with magic."

"That's not right," began Henry.

"But that was what the laws back home stated," said David. "I was lucky enough to be born in a time when things were changing but Gold was born in a time of war and were ordinary village folk were being forced to fight a winless battle."

"Why is it a big deal for him?" asked Emma.

"Because if Blue did know he was a Saviour from that start," began Regina. "Why did she never raised a wand to help him?"

She motioned towards Henry. "You read the book, Emma. Rumplestiltskin was a poor Spinner. He had a good life even if he was abandoned by both his father and wife," at this she glared at Killian. "But he had his son. Sure he was poor but he was still able to buy food and shelter for them...that was until the Ogre Wars took a turn. He was desperate and-"

"That was when he became the Dark One," finished Emma for her. "Blue knew what Gold's destiny was and she still let him be the Dark One."

"We don't know if Blue knew that Gold would result to making a deal with the then Dark One," began Mary Margaret.

"Rumple told me how he got the dagger," began Belle. "Blue had time to stop and talk to him before he killed Zozo."

"If he was destined to be a Saviour they must have kept a watch on him," added David.

"From what I know," added Regina. "The fairies kept a close eye on the Dark One too. If Zozo had baited a Saviour, they would have been in a frenzy to stop said Saviour from becoming the next Dark One."

"Not unless they wanted Rumplestiltskin to be the Dark One," said Killian. "Specifically the Blue Fairy."

"The Blue Fairy gave the bean to my dad," began Henry. "Do you think she did that on purpose?"

Emma's eyes flared. "She's been moving us along like chess pieces, for what? So that Rumplestiltskin would fulfill his destiny as the Saviour? So that a Final Battle would be necessary to defeat the Black Fairy?"

"We can't jump to conclusions that Blue did know that things would play out this way," began Mary Margaret. "She's not a Seer."

"But she is the oldest magical being in this town," argued Regina. "She's way older than Rumplestiltskin and she never supplies information only when you press it from her."

"If Gold hadn't lost Neal," began Emma. "He wouldn't have needed to research the curse. Regina wouldn't have had to cast it and there wouldn't even be a Storybrooke to begin with. No Final Battle necessary."

"It isn't as simple as that," began Mary Margaret. "I know it's easy to blame Blue but you have to look at this in her perspective." She turned to Emma and Henry. "You weren't raised in the Enchanted Forest but back there, sometimes things are just destined to happen and we have no way of preventing it."

"Nobody decides-"

"Your fate, but you," finished Mary Margaret for Belle and she smiled sadly. "I used to believe that too Belle. I truly did. But when I heard Rumplestiltskin speak of the future, about my daughter and how she will become a Saviour...there are just things that are far more greater and valuable than simple people like us without magic can neither interfere nor stop."

"If that were the case, she still should have told us," raised David. "She gave us hope back with that wardrobe and then lied to us because she agreed to get Pinocchio out of the Enchanted Forest. Pinocchio then made sure that Emma and Neal would separate so that she would fulfill her destiny."

Emma scoffed and everyone turned to her. "You're telling me that we all live a life already destined to take place? That none of us can escape from it because it's already written down."

"You're son's the Author, what do you think?" replied Regina, and Emma glared at her.

"The Author records," began Emma. "That's exactly what we learned with the whole Isaac fiasco. The Author should never abuse the power of the Quill. He is there to record, never to interfere."

"My point," began Mary Margaret. "Is that Blue is an ancient magical being. She's experienced more than any of us have. If she didn't interfere because Rumplestiltskin's destiny had to happen, who are we to judge her for that. All his choices were his own."

"But he didn't have a choice," voiced out Henry. "Every other option was taken away from him."

"Henry's right," said Emma. "Gold was desperate. Back then during the war and when he lost Neal. He tried to look for different ways to the Land Without Magic-"

Belle gasped quietly but everyone heard her. They all turned to her as the pieces fit in Belle's mind.

"The Land Without Magic," began Belle as she turned to everyone. "The Final Battle took place here...where magic is somewhat limited. Rumple never had the intention to leave the Enchanted Forest but did when he lost Baelfire."

"But Blue's initial intention was for both of them to arrive to this realm," began Mary Margaret.

"One of the scenario, yes," began Belle. "Either they both travel through the bean to get here or Baelfire goes and Rumple follows him. Both end up with the scenario that Rumplestiltskin, would end up in the Land Without Magic."

"And the Black Fairy's intention was always to be reunited with her son," began Emma, catching Belle's drift. "The Final Battle could have happened anywhere else but if it had happened in this realm, where Rumplestiltskin was already used to because he's been here longer and knew magic worked differently in this realm, he had the advantage."

No one said anything after that. Whatever Blue's intentions were, every scenario they could think of had her in bad light.

"Mary Margaret's right," began Belle with a sigh. "We don't know everything."

"Really?" asked Regina "You're going to defend the Blue Bug who has made your husband's life miserable?"

Belle's glared caught Regina by surprise but she wisely did not say anything more. "All I know is I'm going to wait for Rumple tonight and not ask him anything more until he's ready."

"And when will that be?" asked Regina. "We all know him. He's not going to supply information willingly...especially if it's that-" She stopped herself trying to find the right word. "Painful. No other way to put it. If Blue did ensure that all of this would happen so that he would fulfill his Saviour destiny...that he had to lose Neal to defeat his mother-do you honestly think he'll talk about it?"

"If we want understand why this has happened to all of us," began Emma. "He has to. It's not just him that the Blue Fairy has screwed over. We all deserve to know why our lives were sacrificed all for the greater good."

Nobody said anything because Emma's words rang true. All the trials they had gone through...it looked like it had been deliberate so that the Black Fairy would meet her end a year and a half ago. Everything had played out and good had triumphed over evil...but at what cost?

"So much for the greater good," began Regina. "Daniel, Robin…"

"Neal," finished Belle as a grave silence fell over them.

* * *

It wasn't cowardice if he really just didn't want to cross the threshold of the Blue Fairy. The place was a testament to what the senior fairy believed herself to be, a force of good, a refuge for all.

Rumple snorted and resisted the urge to hurl a fireball at the compound. A refuge for all? A force of good? More like bugs who thrived on royals and played favorites.

He had met one of the lower fairies earlier and had told the woman to call her superior and that he would be visiting his son's grave.

Granted, the presence of Baelfire's grave had another an ulterior motive. He had promised Belle that he wouldn't burn the convent down...Bael's grave would help him keep his temper in check. It was slightly crazy but with Bae's grave right there, it felt to him like his son was watching the proceedings.

He stepped closer and placed a hand over his son's grave marker-

_I can bring back Baelfire, your first son that you lost._

No, she was dead. She was gone and she couldn't-

Someone teleported next to him, someone with immense magic that made Rumple's senses go on high alert...meaning one thing. A fairy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the inevitable Blue and Rumple confrontation, we take a side trip to Neverland...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know...but real life has been a bit hectic. Especially since I am actually writing my own novel and a publisher has expressed interest in it. :)
> 
> Anyhow, in honour of the coming finale I got some inspiration and manage a few chapters for this. The next chapter will be posted after I've gotten over my feels with the series finale this Friday so watch out!

_**Chapter 6** _

The Blue Fairy watched the Dark One from one of the upper floors of the Convent. She debated whether to have this discussion or not but knowing Rumplestiltskin, he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted.

She figured as much that the Dark One would seek her out but she never imagined it would be this quick. She had just given Belle the wands that afternoon. She wasn't prepared for a confrontation on the same day. But there was nothing she could do.

She teleported near Baelfire's grave and did not greet the other man. He knew she was there. She wasn't going to make the first move. He had wanted this meeting, let him start the discussion.

But she was surprised at how he had jumped and turned to face her. There was a slight jerk of his arm like he was ready to unleash a magical attack but stopped and the cold, calm demeanor of Mr. Gold met her a second after.

"I don't deny grieving parents the right to visit their departed loved ones, Mr. Gold," began Blue. "I meant no harm. No reason for you to unleash your magic."

The Dark One's eyes narrowed at her. "Then don't make a habit of sneaking up on people when they're grieving."

"My apologies," replied Blue.

"We both know why I'm here so you can cut the act," said Rumple. "Why?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific if you want a straight answer, Rumplestiltskin," said Blue. "You and I have lived long enough and that particular question is difficult to answer."

"Oh you want specifics?" growled Gold. "Why did you leave me? Why did you never mention I was a Saviour? Why did you let me become the Dark One? Why did you take my son away from me? Why did you let the curse be cast-"

"I did not let that damned curse be cast," hissed Blue.

"But you've always intended for me to find myself here, in the Land Without Magic," accused Rumple. "So what? That my mother would follow me here and that we won't wreak havoc in your precious little realm."

"You will never understand-"

"Try me," challenged Rumple. "You've said it yourself. We both have lived long enough. I'm not as naive as the other humans you've encountered. I've watched generations and wars go by as though they were nothing. I've studied more about the histories of our realm and magic itself just to find a way back to my son."

"Then you know that all magic comes with a price," said Blue. "And that there are magic that are too powerful to be controlled. That there are destinies, fates, or whatever you may call it that are too important that sacrifices must be made."

"My life was not something for you to sacrifice!" shouted Rumplestiltskin. "You had no right to use me as your pawn in your pursuit of the greater good." Blue had nothing to say to that, rather taken aback by Rumplestiltskin's words. The other man pushed on. "You purposely withhold information about who I am. You purposely kept me in the dark."

"Do you honestly think that you would have won against your mother if you hadn't been the Dark One?" fired back Blue, finally finding her voice. "If this Final Battle was staged in the Enchanted Forest? Yes, I wanted the Final Battle to happen here so that there wouldn't be any casualties-"

"What about my son?" exclaimed Rumple, not caring if he had tears in his eyes. "A necessary death? A sacrifice for the greater good?"

"The ends-"

"Justifies the means?" said Rumple as he advanced on the fairy, satisfied that the woman took a step back in fear. "You have the nerve to say that to my face after all the hypocritical things you've done for your precious royals."

Blue remained silent, not just because of fear of what the Dark One would do...but because his words had stung. She shook her head and turned away. "You will never understand my reasons-"

"Save it for someone who will accept that excuse, Reul Ghorm," said Rumplestiltskin. "You will tell me everything...now."

xXx

"You're certain?"

The older boy nodded and Tiger Lily sighed before telling the teenager to go join the others. The teenager hesitated but complied. But his fears must have been far greater than his will because he turned to Tiger Lily and asked, "She's dead, right? She can't force us back to that drasted place?"

By drasted place, the boy meant the Dark Realm. For some reason, after the close destruction of all the realms, the inhabitants of the Dark Realm found themselves in newly restored Neverland.

The remaining Lost Boys had been frightened by the ordeal and has sought out Tiger Lily and she was surprised that the population of the children had increased. It was there she learned that those who managed to survive the Dark Realm had been transported there.

"We're alive," replied Tiger Lily, no use sugar coating the answer. "If she hadn't been stopped, then she would still be alive."

The boy nodded and left, leaving Tiger Lily to her thoughts.

The doll was a no-brainer. She had met Malcolm-Pan when he had first arrived in the island. She had heard his son screaming for his father and Tiger Lily felt sick. Blue had stuck true to her word. She had abandoned the Saviour.

Tiger Lily had kept herself hidden from then on. Sure she was known to the Lost Boys and Pan knew of her existence but the two had created a mutual understanding to not interact with each other or even talk about their mutual past.

Pan didn't ask and she didn't say anything. That was until they had visitors…and there she learned that there was now more than one Saviour.

_Tiger Lily had been busy hunting to hear his approach but she was saved by her instincts when she turned and aimed her arrow at him._

" _Not like that's going to do much," began Pan with that smug smile that Tiger Lily still couldn't believe this was the same man he had met all those years ago. "Hello Tiger Lily."_

" _I wager this is going to do more than just much," replied Tiger Lily, raising an eyebrow. "We both know you're magic isn't as strong as it was once."_

" _Wanna bet?" asked Pan. "It's good to see you."_

" _What do you want?" asked Tiger Lily. "We've ignored each other for who knows how long, and now you're suddenly all pleasantries."_

" _Well the last time we did see each other before Neverland, you were a bearer of bad news and stuck me with an annoying-"_

_Tiger Lily brushed past him, not wanting to hear his distaste for his only son. Pan was an idiot, then and now. It sickened Tiger Lily had the man had completely changed when he had lost Fiona and all that hurt he vented out on his son._

_Pan raised his arms in mock surrender. "I did come with some information you might be interested in."_

_Tiger Lily's eyes narrowed. "And what will this information cost?"_

" _Nothing," replied Pan. "I'd just like to rub it in that you and your fairies were wrong."_

" _I'm not a fairy," replied Tiger Lily._

" _Not anymore," said Pan with a smile. "The true Saviour is here. With my son, ironically enough."_

_Tiger Lily's eyes widened. There was another Saviour? How was that possible? "Your son was a Saviour in his own right."_

" _Oh really?" began Pan. "Did I ever mention that my son, last time I saw him, was now the Dark One?"_

_He did not but Tiger Lily knew. It wasn't difficult to conclude when Blue had said that the Saviour would need to walk a path of Darkness to be able to have the power to defeat his mother, that he would eventually become a Dark One._

" _How can a Dark One be a Saviour?" asked Pan, his voice just as annoying as ever and Tiger Lily brushed past him, only to be stopped dead in her tracks with magic._

" _Where do you think you're going?" asked Pan, his smile venomous that it sparked a little fear in her. "You may not be a fairy anymore but I can't have you interfering with my plans."_

Pan had trapped in some sort of magical cave. It was a good thing she kept much of her livelihood with her (food, water among other things) and she managed to survive until a burst of magic shot through the entire of Neverland.

She knew that the spell was lifted and she could leave...but she dreaded to know what has happened because something in her gut told her that something had happened...something very drastic. A turning point…

Blue contacted her a few days later.

_Upon seeing the Vault, Tiger Lily knew she was dreaming...and walking in the Dream World. She just didn't know if it was she who was dreaming or someone else._

_The sound of wings behind her didn't compel her to turn around. She tried and willed herself to awaken but knowing what magic had resulted in her being there..._

" _Hello Red," said Reul Ghorm._

_Tiger Lily turned and glared. "I'm just Tiger Lily now Reul Ghorm. What do you want?"_

" _Rumplestiltskin has killed himself to stop his father," said Blue, not beating around the bush._

" _What?!" asked Tiger Lily, baffled. "Then we were wrong. Fiona wasn't-"_

" _No," said Blue with a heavy sigh. "It's another step in preparing the Saviour for his hardest trial."_

" _What are you saying?" whispered Tiger Lily in disbelief. "No magic can bring back the dead, Blue. That's one of the ancient laws-"_

" _Not if you're a Dark One," replied Blue. "Rumplestiltskin is now walking the darkest path in his life and then he will return to the light."_

_Blue stopped and walked around the vault. "Nimue had constructed the Vault to tie all previous Dark Ones to the realm of the living even when the curse is passed on."_

" _Why would she do that?" asked Tiger Lily._

" _In hopes of one day finding a way to return and snuff out the light," replied Blue. "But this is irrelevant, I came to you with a grave task."_

_She waved her wand once again and the Saviour's Wan appeared before them. Before Tiger Lily could react, Blue split the wand into two pieces._

" _With recent events, I fear Fiona is close to finding a means to escape her banishment," began Blue as she took a piece of the wand and handed it to her. "If Rumplestiltskin is not ready by that time, I fear Fiona would come and find the wand and use it for her own advantage."_

" _I thought there was a new Saviour," argued Tiger Lily. "With two of them, Fiona wouldn't stand a chance-"_

" _Emma is a remarkable woman but she is inexperienced with magic," explained Blue. "Even with the wand, she would need Rumplestiltskin's help in this fight."_

_Tiger Lily eyed the wand but made not move to take it. "Red, it is your duty-"_

" _I'm no longer a fairy," hissed Tiger Lily._

" _It's your duty to Rumplestiltskin," finished Blue. "You may not be a fairy any longer but deep down you still think of him as your godson. Help me make sure he wins the Final Battle."_

_Tiger Lily sighed as she studied Blue's somber expression and finally reached out to take the wand._

She woke in Neverland right after, the piece of the wand in her hand.

The piece she had given to Killian Jones when she had felt the shift of magic. The shift being the sign of only one thing...Fiona had escaped the Dark Realm.

But she had lost. The realms didn't crumble into nothingness and they were all restored. Even her magical senses seemed to have been restored even after being mortal after all this years…

She looked at the two items...each an item of Rumplestiltskin's parents. What could it possibly mean?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned angstier that I initially planned...

**** Rumple chastised himself to have some patience as the Blue Fairy led him to her office. He couldn’t help but criticize everything about the woman. The way she walked, dressed, her taste in decor...gods he really did hate her.

But Rumple had to maintain a calm demeanour. He couldn’t let this woman know how she annoyed him to no end. That was a flaw that might be interpreted by the fairy as a weakness.

Blue motioned for Rumple to seat on the chair opposite her desk but he remained standing just as the fairy sat. “Where would you like me to start?”

“Where most people start, the beginning Reul Ghorm,” said Rumplestiltskin. “I have all night.”

Blue sighed. “There was a prophecy. A prophecy told us that on the darkest winter's night, a boy would be born with great light magic.” She paused and eyed him. “A child known as the Saviour.”

Rumple’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not the beginning, Reul Ghorm. I do not have time for your games.”

“That is--”

“How did you come by the prophecy? Who said it? Did it come from a Seer? Was it written down or did it just magic its way to your hands?” rattled off Rumple impatiently. “How in all realms did you know that the particular night of my birth was the darkest winter’s night? It could have been any other night after.”

Blue sighed. She wasn’t prepared for this.

“I can see you’re trying to think of a lie, Reul Ghorm,” began Rumple with a glare. “Save you the trouble. Saviours seem to have the same power of seeing through one.”

Blue sighed once again. “Merlin. It was Merlin who gave us the prophecy.”

Rumple wasn’t surprised that the Sorcerer was involved and his silence was welcome. Blue didn’t want to elaborate on why she and Merlin were in talking terms, let alone inform Rumplestiltskin of what was the nature of their relationship.

“Merlin’s magic, as you are aware, was bestowed on him when he drank from the Holy Grail,” continued Blue. “Not only was he bestowed with great magical prowess but quite a few abilities. Seeing the future was just one of them.”

That had peaked Rumple’s curiosity but he filed that away for a different time. He was too focused on what all of this had anything to with the Saviour.

“Merlin prophesied that on the darkest winter's night, a boy would be born with great light magic. A child known as the Saviour. This child will battle the Great Evil.” continued Blue, eyeing Rumplestiltskin. “Merlin specifically said a boy, Rumplestiltskin. Do you honestly think we just went to a random birth and concluded that this was the Saviour we were seeking?”

Rumple snorted. “Wouldn’t be the first time you were wrong, Reul Ghorm.” He paused. “Still doesn’t make everything right. What does ‘darkest winter’s night’ actually mean anyway?”

“There was a great outburst of magic when you were born--”

“That could be anything,” argued Rumple although he himself wasn’t convinced. As far as he knew, his parents weren’t born with magic, circumstances just granted them so...just like what he had done when he took on the Dark One Curse. “Stop wasting my time with your lies. How did you know?”

Blue sighed. She hadn’t prepared for this conversation but she couldn’t brush it aside. “The child would be born from a fairy’s line.”

For the first time, Rumple had nothing to say. A fairy’s line...that would mean? No, it couldn’t be.

“And no, before you ask,” began Blue. “There were no other fairy-human children after Fiona. Fairies had stricter rules after your mother was born.”

So that was why his mother was able to turn herself into fairy with a flick of a wand...it was because she was already half-one. Everything made much more sense and Rumple couldn’t stop himself from the humorless, resigned, sardonic laugh.

“And the truth comes out,” began Rumple. “That’s why you never lifted a wand to help me...because I tainted your precious fairy image...rather my mother did.”

“That is not--”

“Tell me, Reul Ghorm,” hissed Rumple. “Why assign someone else to be my fairy godmother? Why wasn’t you if I was so special?”

Blue was speechless. That wasn’t---

“You didn’t want anything to do with me,” began Rumple. “Because I came from a disgraced fairy who chose to be with a human rather than follow your rules.” He stopped to try and control his emotions. “You got someone else to be my fairy godmother and the moment my destiny was tainted with darkness you washed your hand off me.”

“You had to live a life of darkness and light,” argued Blue. “Fairies could never help you with--”

“And so you abandoned a child?!” demanded Rumple. “Not to mention my life in darkness only started when I became the Dark One, Reul Ghorm. My early years were the light ones...where were you?”

“Do you honestly think you would have become the Dark One if--” Blue cut herself off as she realized what she had just said.

“And there’s the clincher,” began Rumple, he had baited her and she fell for it. “Who decided that I should become the Dark One? Was it you? Merlin? Or did you both decide to play around with my life and make me a desperate man willing to do anything--”

Rumple stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath. The tremor wasn’t lost to the both of them. His magic was reacting and he needed to reel in his magic.

“Yes or no,” began Rumple. “Did you want me to become the Dark One?”

Blue remained silent but she flinched when Rumple’s fist slammed on Blue’s desk. “Answer me.”

“Yes.”

Rumple tried with every fibre of his being not to lash out. He wanted answers and he was getting them…

“You needed to have both light and dark magic in your arsenal.” continued Blue. “Light magic would have come natural given your birth...dark magic is something we fairies are not familiar with.”

“So you left me to my own devices,” fired back Rumple. “What about the whole--”

He couldn’t bring himself to mention Baelfire’s name…

“Your mother would have followed you anywhere,” said Blue. “I didn’t have a timetable but Fiona was going to find a way to escape the Dark Realm and look for you. It was inevitable.”

“And why did you want that reunion to happen in the Land Without Magic?” asked Rumple, barely above a whisper.

“You would have been in this realm longer and would have an advantage,” said Blue.

“Don’t give me that pathetic excuse, Reul Ghorm,” said Rumple. “For the embodiment of all things good you are a certifiable liar...and a bad one at that.”

“That is the truth,” argued Blue.

“You wanted the Final Battle to happen here so it would minimize casualties,” replied Rumple. “That’s why you gave the bean to my son--”

Rumple stopped short, willing himself not to think about his son and how everything---He sighed and finally sat down in one of the chair opposite Blue’s desk.

“What about Ms Swan then?”

“I’m not a Seer,” replied Blue. “You were the one that prophesied that one.”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that you and Merlin did not plan for that?” demanded Rumple.

“Look, believe what you want,” began Blue. “But when you did not follow your son to this realm, I had no other plans but hoped that you would be ready to face your mother when the time came.”

She stopped and was grateful when Rumple remained quiet.

“You were the Dark One yes, but you were the most controlled Dark One there ever was,” continued Blue. “You didn't try to rid the realms of Light Magic like your predecessors before you. You stopped wars and focused most of your dealings with finding a way to get to the Land Without Magic. Yes that fit right into my initial plan but I did not wish that fate to happen to the rest of the Enchanted Forest.”

Blue stopped and considered her next words carefully. “I also didn’t expect you to find True Love.”

“Guess I am always a torn to your plans,” remarked Rumple. “I still don’t understand how there are multiple Saviours and yet you chose to give the wands to me.”

“Emma was destined to be the Saviour that would break the Dark Curse,” began Blue. “Aladdin was supposed to stop Jafar and you were destined to stop the Great Evil.”

“So what? You sprout Saviours when they are convenient?” asked Rumple with a snort. “Not because they come from a family of great magic or True Love.”

“And here I thought you said you would understand after all the studies you did of magic,” chided Blue. “Magic must have balance. When a threat is upon us, magic rights itself and bring us someone who would bring balance back.”

“You do know you sound like Star Wars right?” replied Rumplestiltskin. But he stopped and sighed. “So you’re telling me that Saviours always existed...that they’re the magical equivalent of sacrificial lambs.”

“They--”

“I know what Jafar told Aladdin,” cut off Rumple. “It is the fate of every Saviour to be killed by a villain in the end.”

“And yet you, Aladdin and Emma are still alive,” countered Blue. “Saviours do not need to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” replied Rumple sarcastically. “And pray tell what my life is Reul Ghorm? How you let me live a life filled with abandonment, loss and heartache?”

Blue bit back her reply as Rumple glared at her.

“Or are you going to tell me I was the exception?” said Rumple. “That stopping the Great Evil was more important than a Dark Curse or a mad sorcerer.”

“The thing is…” continued Rumplestiltskin after a moment. “I had already made a sacrifice and you--” He stopped trying to get ahold of himself before raising his head to once again glare at the fairy. “You knew I could be brought back?”

“I knew Nimue had constructed the Vault to tie all previous Dark Ones to the realm of the living even when the curse is passed on.” admitted Blue with regret that only made Rumple angrier.

“You could have said something,” whispered Rumple. “You could have warned them about the price! You could have prevented any of this!”

“Magic needed you alive!” argued Blue. “Yes, I should have warn Baelfire and Belle of the price and I regret--”

“Don’t,” began Rumple. “You don’t feel any remorse for all the things that have happened.”

“Believe me Rumplestiltskin,” said Blue, a tone she had never used with him before. “If there had been any other way--”

“You didn’t bother to look for it,” snarled Rumple as he stood to leave. “You were alright with sacrificing a family born out of a disgraced fairy. You never looked for any other way because you were alright with a poor family being the one to sacrifice their lives as long as your favorite royals were assured their future.”

“That is not--”

“True?” challenged Rumple as he turned to meet her eye. “Why didn’t you tell me I was a Saviour? Why did you never help me? Why did you move me around like some chess piece in some game between you and my mother?

“It was for--”

“For once in your life could you give an answer that isn’t for the greater good!” shouted Rumple as a small magical outburst made some books fall from the shelf. 

Rumple sighed and with a resigned voice said, “For once in your damn life, could you give me an answer that isn’t sanctimonious and is actually the truth?”

Blue remained silent for a moment and Rumple shook his head. Centuries of habit would never change just because someone confronted her and so he turned to leave.

“I did what I knew was best for everyone,” came the response as his hand landed on the doorknob.

“Not everyone,” replied Rumple as he opened the door and left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to give Rumple a hug?


End file.
